The present invention relates to a bristle roller for automatic motor vehicle washing systems.
As is known, in automatic systems for washing motor vehicles and the like, presently used are rollers which have, on their outer cylindrical surface, a plurality of bristles made of yarns of polythene, which are caused to slidably contact the surface of the motor vehicle to be washed, so as to remove dirt therefrom.
From experimental tests, it has been found that in these rollers there occurs a micronized wear of the bristles because of the sliding contact of the bristles with the motor vehicle body, and this generates a very fine powder which is deposited on the motor vehicle body so as to form a powder film, the removal of which is very difficult.
This fact is particularly deleterious since, in addition to quickly wearing the bristles, it is susceptible to damaging the motor vehicle painted surface.
In this connection, it should be moreover pointed out that conventional bristles applied to conventional bristle rollers have a low strength.
The mentioned prior bristle rollers, moreover, are susceptible to be easily broken by the wedge-like profiles of sport motor vehicles or other motor vehicles having particular aerodynamic profiles.
Under these conditions, prior bristle rollers frequently damages the motor vehicles or are damaged thereby.
In fact, the prior filaments or bristles, because of their fine construction, penetrate frequently between parts of the motor vehicle body or plastic spoilers, or between the windshield wipers so as to remove and eject into the encompassing space all of the things entrapped by the bristles.
Under these conditions, frequently there are also broken the rear windows and mainly those which have not been mounted as series fittings, and which are usually provided with a steel stem, unless they are suitably bent so as to abut against the motor vehicle body.
On the contrary, the washing rollers made with the subject bristles, because of the greater consistency thereof, allow to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.